


true romance is folding laundry (constructively criticism not accepted)

by obstinateRixatrix



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, based on one of Ann’s s.links in dancing star night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: Shiho helps clean up Ann’s disaster of a room.





	true romance is folding laundry (constructively criticism not accepted)

**Author's Note:**

> alt title: ann gets cucked by laundry day
> 
> thanks air & liz for the once-over!

Between work, school, and being a Phantom Thief, Ann has a hard time matching her schedule with Shiho’s. So of course when they get the rare chance to hang out, it should be completely dedicated to having a carefree day with no responsibilities whatsoever. It’s what they deserve!

Except, those plans— or lack thereof— get completely derailed the second Shiho walks into Ann’s room. She gapes at the sight, almost speechless. 

Almost.

“This is a disaster,” she says.

“It’s not that bad!” Ann protests. Sure, she’s maybe been slacking off when it comes to organizing every little thing, but come on. She’s a student! She has a job! She has hearts to steal! It’s no big deal if things get a little messy, right?   
  
Shiho wordlessly kicks at the floor. Clothes go flying.   
  
“Okay,” Ann says, “maybe it is that bad.”   
  
“We’re cleaning this,” Shiho decides. 

“You can’t be serious!” But, judging from her expression, Shiho can— in fact— be serious. “Come on,” Ann tries, “who’d want to do chores when we could spend our precious free time relaxing? Let’s watch a movie!”

“We can put it on in the background,” Shiho says, her brutal counter destroying any hope of avoiding productivity. She’s already picking up and folding the shirts within reach, fully committed to getting Ann’s room in order. “Chores are much more bearable when you have someone to help out. Isn’t this a good opportunity to get stuff done?”

“I hate when you’re right,” Ann says. It looks like no matter what she does, her room’s getting cleaned. And it’s not like she can just let Shiho handle her mess alone— there’s no way she could stand the guilt. So Ann lets out a sigh, picks a random DVD from her parents’ collection to play in the background, and settles in next to Shiho for a long hour and a half of folding clothes.

The romcom that starts up is pretty appalling. Something about a woman being swept off her feet by a modern-day prince, except he sucks. He just sucks. He’s rude and annoying, constantly demanding attention while the main character tries to do her actual job of being… a journalist? Or something? But he just keeps getting in her way by making everything all about him, and everyone’s supposed to be charmed by it, but Ann sure isn’t.

Of course, Shiho has her own thoughts on the love interest’s conduct. “He’s like when you put your hand under your desk and feel a piece of chewed-up gum,” she says, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

Ann lets out a snort. “You know how milk curdles in lemon tea?”

“No? I’ve never poured milk in lemon tea.”

“It’s so gross,” Ann says, solemn with the weight of personal experience. “Tastes gross too. He’s like the gross milk chunks in lemon tea.”

Shiho giggles, and they keep passing their relentlessly unflattering assessments back and forth, groaning loudly whenever the love interest has a  _ moment _ with the main character. She’s way too good for him. Like, she’s not even that interesting, but she’s still way too good for him. 

After the movie ends, they spend a good solid while trashing it, long enough that they’ve managed to fold all the clothes on the floor. For the first time in who-knows-how-long, it’s not a hazard to just walk around Ann’s room. Unfortunately, there’s… not really space in any of the drawers. Or the shelves. No way to hang anything else up, either.

There’s definitely no room in the closet… but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“It’s not going to fit,” Shiho says, watching Ann struggle against the closet door.

“It’s _going_ to fit,” Ann grits out. And apparently all that time spent hitting the gym has paid off, because a solid five minutes later— with no help from Shiho— everything does, in fact, fit. 

Barely.

Shiho claps as Ann slides to the floor, back against the wall, then back also on the floor. After a moment, Shiho sits next to her.

“Isn’t this nice?” she says. “You definitely couldn’t have done this before.”

Ann groans in response. “You’re the worst. But also… thanks. You didn’t have to spend your day off helping me clean my room.”   
  
“I know,” she says.   
  
“You’ve got to stop spoiling me so much.”   
  
“I won’t,” she says.   


And it’s such a Shiho thing to say that Ann can’t help but laugh, taken by helpless affection. She reaches over and tugs Shiho down into a hug, into a kiss. “I take it back, you’re not the worst. You’re wonderful—“ another kiss, “you’re the best—“ another kiss, “and I love you.”

“I only helped fold some laundry,” Shiho says, but she’s totally blushing and that’s definitely a smile she’s trying to hide. “If that’s all it takes to get your love, you should really raise your standards.”

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to lex & air sometimes we do what ann & shiho do and it’s So Fun to just. relentlessly trash on an inadequate dude.
> 
> milk in lemon tea is based on my own personal experience.


End file.
